vexilliumfandomcom-20200214-history
Companies
Vexillium has a dynamic, thriving capitalist market system in almost all nations, which means there is a large number of notable companies which are starting to make their presence felt around the globe. Herein a list of the most notable. Aerospace * Ascensano, of Lendosa * Delacroix, of Aethelnia * Klagstein, of Burovia * Paxton Tire & Rubber Co., of Lamb's Cove (dirigibles) Agricultural * Belson Corporation, Vexillium's largest agricultural goods corporation Automobiles * Duriliano, a Lendosan automaker * Laval Motors Wesmeritéan automaker * Lilimea, a Lendosan automaker * Lorican Motor Works, a Davenportian maker of high-performance and luxury vehicles * Rumford Motors, a Davenportian automaker, specializing in family and economy vehicles Consumer Goods * General Products, a Davenportian company specializing in durable goods and electrical appliances * RAOCISY (RA&O Civil Systems) among other things, Vex's greatest producer of air conditioning equipment, and producer of FENSTER operating system Defence * Delacroix Aethelnian conglomerate, civil/military vehicles and aircraft manufacturer. * Nadeau Aerospace and Defence Contracters Limited Wesmeritéan consortium of armaments and military aircraft manufacturers. E-Commerce * HARRIZ the Feniz-based first On-Line Mail Order Shop for all Vexillium ** HARRIZ BOOKS Energy * Agora, a Lendosan oil exploration and import company * Id'S-Oylof Feniz (OF), the national Oil Corporation (President: His Excellency Dr.-Engr. I'Foundpat-Role Emir) * Petromax, Porto Capital's state-owned oil drilling and refining company Entertainment * Lucinda Marana, an entertainment retailer and cinema operator in Lendosa. Fashion, Clothing & Textiles * Rimtex, from the former Northern Gronk. * Scott-Parker Clothing Company Wesmeritéan Clothing retailer and manufacturer known for it's resonablly priced and stylish clothing lines * REMAFEN Ready-Made Clothes from Feniz - high-quality ready-made clothes for women, men and children (a subsidiary of OF) Finance * Bank of Lendia, Lendosa's largest banking corporation * Imperial Bank of Angela Wesmerité's largest bank * Bartlett's Bank Wesmerité's second largest bank * Iron Bank of Scona Wesmerité's third largest bank * Bank Of Feniz, Feniz's state bank * Union Bank of Vingarmark, Vingarmark's largest commercial bank Food and Drink * Caprivi, Davenport's largest brewery * Fenicola, soft drink from Feniz * Ovido, Lendosa's largest fast food chain * Zigaza, Lendosa's most popular soft drink Health Care * FARMAFENIZ Pharmaceutical Corporation * Ilmossa Medico, the largest operator of private hospitals in Lendosa * ISOR, a Lendosan pharmaceutical and medical research company Information Technology * Arianse, a major Lendosan computer maker * BeloSoft, a minor Portocapitalian software company * VexilliNet, Feniz's largest ISP and internet services company * JaggedBlue.com, Utania's second-largest internet services company * BTM, Utania's premier technology company * Transvero, Lendosa's largest ISP * RAOCISY (RA&O Civil Systems) among other things, producer of FENSTER operating system See also: Computing Media * Aethelnian News, Aethelnia's premier newspaper. * The Afrazurean Times, Allacoa's largest and most respected daily newspaper * ANT, national television broadcast network of Allacoa * IngáliaNews, an independent Ingallish-language news agency from Porto Capital * LBC, the primary television broadcaster of Lendosa * Zeitgeist, Utania's premier news weekly * BCW The Broadcasting Coperation of Wesmeria is the public radio and television broadcaster for Wesmerité * Kyjovo Observer important newspaper with online service KOOL NEWS * GFN General Fenizic News Service * Neue Liebe Gazette newspaper in Fränkisch language, from southern Feniz * VEX Magazine, from Altland Raw Materials * Micaritio, a Lendosan forestry company. * Venda-Larantra, a Lendosan company dealing in precious metals and gemstones. Shipbuilding * Angela Shipyards Wesmeritéan Shipbuilder Telecommunications * Celesta, Lendosa's largest telecommunications company * LionTone, Allacoa's largest telecommunications company * Luriz, operator of Lendosa's largest cellphone network * Miratel, a Lendosan telecommunications company * PortoComm, Porto Capital's local telecommunications company * Vessler Communications, an Allacoan telecommunications company Transportation Air See: Airline * Air Aethelnique, national carrier of Aethelnia with a global network. * Allacoa Airways, national carrier of the Federal Republic of Allacoa * Air Davenport, quasi-national airline of Davenport * Aij Utani, Utania's national airline * Air Lendosa, the state-owned airline of Lendosa * AirPC, state-owned airline of Porto Capital * Cove Air, national airline of Lamb's Cove * SAS airlines holding company for Feniz incl. Ulnovabad and Fora Rifo: ** Ix'Fleeg-Nax Feniz (international airline) ** Ix'Fleeg-In Feniz (domestic airline) ** Royal Fenizic (former Hochlandian airline, from Mokra) ** Air Feniz (former Hochlandian airline, from Sukha) ** Air-U (state airline owned by the Ulnovabad Aeronautical Authority UAA, serves relations with mainland Feniz and in northeast Old Continent and operates the Ulnovabad International Airport) ** Fora Rifo Airways * Lendian Airways, a major Lendosan airline * Penguin Airlines, a Davenportian passenger airline * Vinnair, Vingarmark's flag carrier airline Sea * FunFeniz - Day trips along the coast and islands, with diving and fishing experiences - Subsidiary of FENITOUR * IMPUTAN manages, conducts and distributes the Fenizic imports from Utania ** IMPUTAN (FR) calls at Fora Rifo ** FUME Shipping Line, a joint venture (50/50) with Utania which conducts the shipment over the Futuronian and Meridic Oceans * Futuronian & Meridian - Aethelnian shipping company, operating from Merlinburgh. * HappyCruise - Vexillium-wide luxury cruise travelling - Subsidiary of FENITOUR * Interinsular - Ferry service and carriage of mail along the Fenizic coast and to the islands like the Hedwig Islands - Branch of FeniFeri * MaraLendosa, operating ferries and cargo ships between and around the Lendosan islands. * Meritéan Express - Meritéan Express connects the Emirate of Ulnovabad to Feniz and to the (North) Meritéan region of Eras, transporting mixed cargo (part loads), passengers, and mail. - State shipping-line of Ulnovabad * OF Shipping - Petroleum and gas transport - Subsidiary of the OF * OLCO Cargo - Cargo transport around the coasts of Longerath and Smalik and - mainly - to the Old Continent, now called Eras (Examples of Fenizic cargo line schedules) * The Transfuturonian (TT Line) - Ferry service and carriage of mail to the Old Continent, especially to Ulnovabad, but also to Utania and to Cruisana - Branch of FeniFeri (Time tables for Fenizc ferry lines and cruises) * VEXCO Transvexillium Container - Container transport throughout Vexillium * Yellow Flag Lines, from Porto Capital Rail * Belson Rail (Cimera) ** NOVARAIL, the Ulnovabad railway system, run by Belson Rail (Cimera) * Gloria Libertatis, Frezone, & Riva Railway (GLF&L), the largest rail network in Lendia * Occidental Express ** Occidental Express (Feniz) - A subsidiary of Occidental Express Ltd. of Aethelnia Road * DeserTrans ** Interfrost trans-Longerath frozen food transport * GreyCamel Busses Corporation Tourism * Tikia, a Lendosan tour operator and hotel chain * CLUB'NIZ, Feniz's if not Vex's prime holiday club * Ee'Fah-Dee's Stalwarts, The car hire specialist for the desert Category:Companies